One more day
by Lucyferina
Summary: Jacob wished he had more time to change her mind. A what if drabble. B/J


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just the plot.

**A.N.:** just a little drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MORE DAY<strong>

Jacob was working on a new car, it was his new project to try to forget her. It had been almost a month since the last time he had seen Bella at her wedding with Edward. The memory was bittersweet, she had looked stunning in the wedding dress and her joy at seeing him had warmed his fractured heart for a moment. Then he recalled her words about sleeping with the leech before being turned and the horror it had caused him.

Since then he had this constant thought that if he had just had one more day with her, one more chance to change her mind, one more moment to have her realize that she loved him enough.

A sigh escaped his mouth, there was nothing he could do now. He had fought valiantly or foolishly depending on whom you asked and he had lost. Not just Bella, but his chance at happiness. He hadn't imprinted on her, but he didn't need that to know that she was the one for him.

Her eyes and her smile were constantly in his mind and his heart ached for her, what wouldn't he give to see her once more, to hold and kiss her, to feel her warmth, her heart beating. It would never happen again and he hoped that she never decided to come back, because he wanted to remember her the way she had been. Alive.

"Are you still holed up here?" Leah's voice sneered from the entrance of the shed.

He shook his head, why was she always here? Ever since he 'hid' in the shed with the excuse of the new car to rebuild she had been a torn on his side. "What do you want Leah? I'm busy."

She sighed and walked closer. "Jacob… it has been a month. Don't you think that if she had changed her mind she would already be back?"

"Leah, I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't look like you forgot Sam, and how long has it been? I think more than a month!" he spat, finally tired of her constant nagging.

"And you really want to end up like me?" She whispered and he looked up and met her dark eyes, a mirror of his. "I know it hurts Jake, but you deserve more than this. You were there for her when no one was, you picked up all the pieces of her heart. You kept her sane, fought for her against an army of vampires. Don't you think you have done more than enough? What else could you have done to show her how much you love her?"

"Nothing more than that." A new voice said.

Jacob and Leah who had been very distracted hadn't noticed the girl that was now standing at the door.

He blinked and then blinked again. Was he having an hallucination? She couldn't be there, could she? Her heart was beating, very fast, and her cheeks were pink. "Bells?" He said.

She bit her lip and nodded. "I…" she cleared her voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt…"

Leah shook her head and turned towards her, she walked to where she was and sneered. "You better not be here to torture him."

Something must have passed between them because Jacob saw Leah relaxing her posture and before he could say anything she was gone.

Bella walked closer and he took a step back, his hands were shaking slightly. He didn't know if he could keep his self-control. "What do you want Bells? After everything that has been said and done, I think there's nothing else to discuss."

He saw a few tears falling from her eyes. "Jake, there's nothing that I could say that can erase the hurt I caused you. Leah was right, you were there all along with me and for me. And I selfishly took what I didn't deserve, what wasn't mine to take. But I so much wanted it, I craved your warmth, not just physically but mentally too. When I left with Edward and I heard you howling in the forest, I think I finally understood what I put you through. And I started thinking what would have happened if we had one more moment together before the phone rang and I run away to Italy. Or if we had one more moment on the mountain's top after we kissed."

Jacob was looking at her, not really wishing or hoping for anything, was she here once again to apologize and then to leave again? "Why are you here Bella? I don't want another apology and I don't need to see you leaving again to go back to your …husband…"

"I'm not married… I… I realized during the honeymoon that I had been wrong. That you have always been more than enough, that I loved you and that I wanted to grow old with you. Suddenly when you weren't there anymore I finally understood how much you meant to me, and that I honestly couldn't be without you." She said and her eyes were sincere, he could see that she meant every word.

"What… what are you saying?" He asked because he needed to hear her saying it.

She walked closer and when she reached him she placed her hands on his chest. He didn't move away, he stayed there feeling her warmth and letting her scent envelope him. "What I'm saying…" She whispered while her hands reached his neck. "… is that I'm yours Jake. I love you and I want to be with you. Am I still on time?"

He thought about all the time that he hoped for one more moment, one more smile, one more look at her and he knew that he could never turn her away. She was his weakness and his strength, she was everything he wanted and now he could have.

"Yes." He said and slowly placed his hands on her face, she looked up with shining eyes. "Say it." He whispered with an half smile.

"Jacob Black, will you kiss me already?" She replied smiling.

He placed his mouth on hers then, and in that moment he knew that they were going to make it. They had faced so many challenges, but now they were there, together and forever.


End file.
